The present invention relates to photographic apparatus in general, and more particularly to improvements in photographic apparatus which are provided with means for detecting information pertaining to photographic films. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in photographic apparatus wherein the information pertaining to photographic films therein is detected by electric contacts.
It is known to provide a photographic apparatus with a system which tracks the film, or a strip which is associated with the film, in order to detect information denoting the sensitivity of film. Such information is used for proper adjustment of exposure controls. As a rule, the film or the strip (the so-called backing strip which normally consists of paper and has an opaque layer adjacent to one side of the film to prevent untimely exposure of the photosensitive layer to light) is formed with a conductive track extending in the longitudinal direction of the film. The tracking system comprises two spaced-apart electric contacts which engage the track and are connected with the exposure controls. The conductivity of the track is a function of sensitivity of the respective film. A drawback of such photographic apparatus is that they must be loaded with an expensive film, i.e., with a film which (or whose backing strip) is provided with a track of electrically conductive material.